Because It's not My Home
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: "Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya apanya yang lucu, Akasuna-san?"/ Sasori masih menatapnya, kali ini ia mendengus, tatapan matanya serius, "Pertemuan kita, ekspresi terkejutmu, dan kenyataan bahwa kamu adalah dokter yang bertanggungjawab atas pengobatan istriku"/ Example fic for A Lifetime of Memories III/ RnR? And Join The Great Event!


**Because it's not my home**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I dont own anything. ini adalah salah satu contoh fanfiksi dengan tema: **Places and Space. **selamat membaca semuaaa \=D/

* * *

><p>"Ada apa?" suara itu terdengar tidak bersahabat, dengan nada ketus yang sangat kentara dan sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Ia mendengus dan melanjutkan saat orang di seberang sana hanya diam saja membuang-buang waktunya, "Cepat bicara atau kumatikan teleponnya? Aku sedang dinas sekarang dan aku tidak dibayar untuk membuang waktuku meladeni telepon tidak penting seperti ini," perempuan dengan stelan jas dokter berwarna putih itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sengit, sedikit merasa bersyukur karena belum ada perawat atau pasien yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Baik, kumatikan tel—"<p>

_"__Kenapa baru mengaktifkan ponselmu?"_

Dokter muda bernama Haruno Sakura itu merasa menyesal karena mengaktifkan ponselnya, harusnya ia biarkan saja ponsel itu mati tadi.

"_To the point _aja, ada apa sih?" bola mata hijaunya menatap kesal ke arah vas bunga berisi bunga tulip putih yang masih segar sebagai pelampiasan. Ada kerutan di dahi yang tertutupi poni, dua jam menempati ruangan barunya membuatnya sadar kalau kelihatannya _office boy_ yang membersihkan ruangan ini punya selera yang buruk dalam mendekor ruangan. Karena, lihat saja, betapa bunga tulip putih itu malah kelihatan mati karena hampir seluruh ruangan ini berwarna putih.

_"__Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku __kalau __pindah tugas ke T__o__hoku?" _suara pria di seberang sana terdengar tenang, namun sekaligus tajam, dan menunggu penjelasan.

"Kamu **sibuk**, jadi menurutku tidak penting memberitahu orang yang **sedang sibuk**," Sakura menekan perkataannya, genggamannya pada ponsel itu mengerat, dan rasanya aneh karena emosinya yang sebelumnya meledak-ledak ketika mendapat panggilan telepon dari tunangannya itu mencair dan membuatnya ingin menangis. Tidak, tidak akan—dia tidak akan menangis! Sakura menarik napas, dadanya sesak, "Aku hanya beberapa bulan di sini. Musim dingin yang lebih panjang di Tohoku sepertinya bagus untuk mencairkan **emosiku** yang belakangan ini sulit dikendalikan. Sudah ya, Sasuke-kun, aku sangat sibuk sekarang."

Panggilan telepon diputus secara sepihak. Wanita itu langsung menarik napas dan mencopot baterai ponselnya agar Sasuke tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi sementara ini, hanya untuk sementara ini saja, pikirnya, lalu menyimpan ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya.

Sakura menyenderkan punggung untuk melemaskan bahunya yang kaku. Sebenarnya dia tadi asal saja mengatakan alasan seperti itu, toh wilayah Tohoku memang memiliki pemandangan yang indah dan tidak sepadat Tokyo meski iklim di sini jauh lebih keras. Setidaknya walau musim dingin berlangsung lebih lama, Sakura berharap ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya di kota ini, dan yang terpenting, tentu saja berada di sini Sakura bisa jauh-jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke; tunangannya yang sedang ia hindari itu. Biar saja Sasuke kesal, Sakura mau lelaki itu tahu rasa karena sudah mengabaikannya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ada proyek besar akhir tahun yang menyita hampir seluruh perhatian Sasuke, membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang dan tidak jelas. Sakura sadar kalau tingkahnya memang kekanakan, tapi diabaikan oleh kekasih sendiri itu tidak enak sama sekali! Jika pria itu sibuk sendiri maka ia akan menunjukan kalau ia juga bisa seperti itu. Jadi saat Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja menawarkannya pindah tugas ke salah satu Rumah Sakit tipe C di Tohoku, Sakura merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menolak dan mempertimbangkan tawaran itu lama-lama.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk ketika ia tengah memijit pelipisnya, ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah tenang, ia dengan cepat bisa menguasai diri. Seorang perawat berambut cokelat pendek yang Sakura tahu bernama Matsuri datang menghampirinya dengan formulir permohonan laboratorium dalam pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum ramah, kemudian melirik kartu nama miliknya yang dicetak besar dan diletakan di atas meja.

**Haruno Sakura, **** .**

Oke, lupakan soal Sasuke, ia harus bisa mempioritaskan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dahulu ketimbang memikirkan perihal kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Direktur _Uchiha Corporation _itu.

"Ini formulir permohonan ke laboratorium atas nama Sabaku Gaara, Haruno-san." Matsuri menyerahkan formulir itu, membiarkan dokter muda itu mengeceknya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Apa ada lagi yang bisa dibantu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura hanya butuh formulir ini sekarang, jadi ia menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya tidak Matsuri-san, tolong bawa ini langsung karena Sabaku-san sepertinya sudah ada di lab untuk melakukan _rontgen._"

Matsuri mengangguk sopan, kemudian meminta izin menyingkir, dan meninggalkan dokter cantik itu sendirian.

Sakura menahan napasnya, ia lalu ingat perihal pasiennya; lelaki bernama Sabaku Gaara itu berambut merah, ya, rambut merah. Selama ini ia seperti punya _fetish_ yang konyol pada setiap lelaki berambut merah—tidak, tidak, Sakura menggeleng untuk pikirannya yang menyimpang itu, ia sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki _fetish _atau kata lainnya merupakan penyakit penyimpangan seksual. Ia hanya sedikit tertarik, lagipula Sasuke rambutnya hitam, bukan merah, tapi ia jatuh cinta padanya. Atau alasan paling rasional yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini adalah karena setiap pria berambut merah membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu, cuma suatu hal dari masalalu yang sama sekali tidak penting, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu dingin sekali, temperatur dingin membeku, dan sepertinya bisa lebih dingin lagi bila badai salju turun. Sakura kebagian jaga malam untuk menggantikan dokter Yahiko yang mengambil cuti beberapa hari lantaran istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Sakura tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas dokter umum sebab jadwal kerjanya juga sama sekali tidak padat, hanya saja Sakura yang baru beberapa minggu di sini merasa belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca yang seekstrim ini, padahal ia memakai baju hangat di balik jasnya, tapi tetap saja kedinginan.

Sakura memeriksa hasil laboratorium salah satu pasiennya yang baru masuk UGD malam ini, ditemani secangkir kopi yang terlalu banyak krimer. Ia mengernyit, karena terlalu sibuk memeriksa pasien itu tadi ia jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini—tapi sekarang Sakura memikirnya, memikirkan tentang nama lengkap wanita yang mengalami kecelakaan itu yang sangat familiar dalam kepalanya. **Akasuna Amane****.**

Benar-benar konyol, pikirnya. Ini jepang dengan penduduk sebanyak 127 juta atau lebih, dan marga Akasuna bisa saja dimiliki oleh siapapun, terlebih itu cuma marga biasa. Sakura mensejajarkan cangkir kopi dengan bibirnya sebelum meminum kopi itu dan kembali meletakan cangkirnya di tempat semula. Ia lalu bangkit, menahan jasnya agar tetap tertutup dengan satu tangan sambil membawa hasil lab itu, dan berjalan ke UGD. Ia butuh memantau keadaan pasien bernama Amane lebih lanjut.

"Apa keluarga dari Akasuna-san sudah datang?"

Sakura bertanya pada suster Shizune dan meringis dalam hati. Rasanya ganjil sekali menyebutkan nama itu, tapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Belum, Haruno-san," jawab suster Shizune sambil mengganti cairan infus.

Sakura melihat kartu status pasien dan hasil laboratoriumnya, hasilnya menunjukan bahwa pasien mengalami cedera atau trauma kepala yang cukup parah, ada penggumpalan darah di otaknya, serta retakan di lengan dan tulang kakinya patah. Pasien itu belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh anestesi, juga ia masih koma namun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Pasien ini dalam keadaan sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat dibawa ke sini.

"Sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Sudah, Haruno-san. Suaminya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini." Sakura mengangguk dan tidak berkomentar lagi, lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu UGD dibuka oleh seseorang. Sakura menoleh dan menyesal, mungkin lebih baik ia tidak bersedia menggantikan Dokter Yahiko untuk berjaga malam ini—karena kini, di depannya, pria berambut merah dengan ekspresi terkejut saat melihatnya membuat Sakura merasa kehilangan oksigen di sekitarnya untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak ada perubahan, Akasuna Sasori yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari posisinya bukan khayalannya semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Istri anda," Sakura pura-pura membaca hasil diagnosanya, dan merasa aneh karena tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "mengalami cedera otak dan penggumpalan darah yang cukup parah. Ada retakan ringan di lengan kanannya dan tulang kakinya patah. Tapi ia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, kita tinggal menunggu sampai ia sadar dari koma dan pengaruh anestesi untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan."

Dua tahun menjadi seorang dokter, baru kali ini Sakura merasa mengalami hal yang berat sepanjang karirnya. Ia rasanya tidak mau percaya ini, bahwa pria itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya, dengan sosok yang lebih dewasa dan tatapan mata yang masih penuh rahasia, jauh lebih tajam membuat Sakura merasa terintimindasi. Meski bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Sakura selalu berpikir kalau Akasuna Sasori sudah bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya, terlebih Sakura berpikir kalau ia sudah melupakan pria itu, tapi kenapa kini perasaannya malah campur aduk begini? Sungguh sulit dimengerti.

Sasori hanya diam dan masih menatap Sakura tajam. Ekspresinya begitu tenang, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, dan Sakura sudah begitu akrab dengan ekspresi itu, "Butuh berapa lama sampai dia sadarkan diri … Dokter Haruno-san?"

"Kira-kira dua minggu atau lebih, Akasuna-san. Tergantung pada bagaimana perkembangan keadaan istri anda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut jubah mandi ke atas futon miliknya, suaranya terdengar lelah. Ia sebenarnya merasa butuh sendirian saat ini, tapi karena rasa bersalahnya sebab menghindari Sasuke beberapa minggu ini membuat Sakura tidak enak hati memdiamkan panggilan itu.

_"__Apa kamu sakit? Suaramu menyedihkan sekali," _Sasuke yang berada di seberang sana mengernyitkan dahi, ia khawatir, tapi anehnya nada suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Aku cuma sedikit letih," Sakura memejamkan matanya, dahinya berkerut, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tempat tinggal sementaranya di prefektur Tohoku merupakan sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan biaya sewa bulanan yang terbilang murah, letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, dengan empat bagian ruangan yang terbagi menjadi ruang tamu, sebuah kamar, dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan, dan satu kamar mandi, juga lengkap dengan penghangat ruangan. Sakura tidak butuh tempat tinggal yang besar karena dia hanya seorang diri.

_"__Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu," _ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang pelan, seperti sedang memohon. Sakura merasa hatinya mencelos.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, jadi bersabarlah," dengan matanya yang terpejam, Sakura mengingat Sasori, dan beberapa percakapan mereka tadi, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatinya karena ia telah lancang memikirkan suami orang padahal ia sendiri juga sudah memiliki tunangan. Lalu Sakura cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Aku ngantuk Sasuke, nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa, aku juga merindukanmu."

Sakura membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kusam. Ucapan Sasori melayang-layang dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak, Sakura bahkan masih bisa membayangkan ekspresi pria itu waktu mengatakannya tadi. Tidak bisa ditebak—namun ada sesuatu yang retak di sana, seperti perasaan kecewa sekaligus bingung yang tidak Sakura mengerti.

_"__Setelah Amane sadar nanti, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebelum ia kecelakaan, kami sempat bertengkar karena Amane ngontot minta aku menandatangani surat cerai dan ingin pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, belakangan ini memang hubungan rumah tangga kami berantakan. Sepertinya Amane menyesali keputusannya karena menikah denganku. Tapi jika aku akhirnya menceraikannya setelah dia sadar dari koma nanti, bukankah aku terlihat sangat jahat? Tapi jika kami tidak bercerai, aku tahu pernikahan kami cuma saling menyakiti." _

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan air mata yang menggenang di sana. Badan dan pikirannya benar-benar letih sehingga ia butuh tidur sebentar saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak pasien bernama Akasuna Amane itu koma dan Sakura bertugas sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pengobatan sang pasien. Amane telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan rawat inap kelas satu, kondisinya juga sudah mulai stabil meski belum sadarkan diri. Sakura hendak ingin melakukan pengecekan seperti biasanya, namun langkahnya sempat terhenti saat ia mendapati Sasori berada di dalam ruangan itu, duduk di samping istrinya yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan diam dan kepala yang menunduk.

Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi Sasori sudah keburu menyadari kehadirannya karena pria itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura yang kini sedang meremas bulpoint yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Pagi, Akasuna-san, biar kuperiksa dulu keadaan istrimu," ia mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat kaku. Ada debaran menggila dalam dadanya ketika Sasori menatapnya.

"Rasanya mengejutkan bertemu lagi denganmu," Sasori bergumam pelan, namun Sakura bisa mendengar perkataan itu dengan jelas, membuat telinganya terasa panas.

_Aku juga! _Tapi Sakura, dengan segala kewarasan dan harga dirinya hanya bisa berkata, "Benarkah begitu?"

"Terlebih ... dengan keadaan seperti ini, sungguh lucu sekali."

Sakura berusaha untuk fokus memeriksa kondisi pasiennya, dan lidahnya terasa gatal untuk merespon ucapan Sasori, "Kalau boleh tahu, memang apanya yang lucu Akasuna-san?"

Sasori masih menatapnya, kali ini ia mendengus, tatapan matanya serius, "Pertemuan kita, ekspresi terkejutmu, dan kenyataan bahwa kamu adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan istriku."

Sakura terdiam, menahan napasnya beberapa detik, dan mendadak lidahnya kelu. Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya takdir bekerja terlalu mengejutkan dalam hidupnya. Dulu, Sasori pernah sangat berarti, menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya, melewati banyak hal bersama selama hampir empat tahun sebelum akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka—mengakhiri apa yang sempat mereka awali, dengan alasan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal, membuat Sakura akhirnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja memang Sasori sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamanya. Tapi kini, setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, setelah sembilan tahun berlalu, mereka bertemu lagi.

Sakura sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang mempesona dengan gelar dokter spesialisnya, dan Sasori merupakan suami dari seorang pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menjadi tanggung jawab Sakura. Mungkin benar kata Sasori, kalau semua ini sungguh lucu sekali. Sakura menarik napas, melirik Sasori dengan ekor matanya, "Kamu benar, entah ini cuma kebetulan atau memang takdir."

Kebetulan karena Sakura menyetujui atasannya untuk pindah tugas ke Tohoku, kebetulan karena hari itu istri dokter Yahiko melahirkan, dan kebetulan ... karena pasien bernama Amane adalah istri Sasori. Bukankah terlalu banyak kebetulan membuatmu merasa kalau itu bukan lagi sebuah kebetulan semata?

Kedua pundak Sakura yang sebelumnya tegang menjadi lemas seiring embusan napasnya yang panjang.

"Seminggu ini, entah kenapa aku mulai memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan mengenai kehancuran rumah tanggaku bersama Amane, kecelakaannya, dan takdir yang mempertemukan kita. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Amane, meski aku sudah mencoba untuk mencintainya selama ini, selama 5 tahun pernikahan kami, atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu, sejak saat ibuku bersikeras menjodohkanku dengan Amane dan membuatku ..." Sasori menggantungkan ucapannya, ia kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura, jarak mereka yang benar-benar dekat membuat Sakura terpana, dan takut kalau Sasori bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila, "Membuatku mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku minta maaf karena baru bisa jujur soal alasanku memutuskanmu, rasanya memang sangat terlambat sembilan tahun. Aku terus memikirkannya dan rasanya menyedihkan karena tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan ini."

Sakura menunduk, tatapan matanya jatuh kemana saja asal tidak menatap ke arah pria itu, bahkan Sakura tidak melaksanakan tugasnya yang mengecek keadaan pasiennya dengan benar. Ini seperti berusaha meluruskan benang yang basah. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, perkataan Sasori tadi, pengakuannya—apa dia jujur? Apa lelaki itu mengalami tekanan mental karena masalahnya saat ini? Apa Sasori cuma bergurau dan ingin menggali luka lama yang bahkan tak pernah benar-benar sembuh?

"Memang sudah sangat terlambat sembilan tahun," suara itu begitu lirih dan terdengar retak. Sakura tersentak saat wajahnya menabrak dada bidang dengan aroma tubuh yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Sasori memeluknya, dan Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasori yang tak jauh berbeda dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Amane tahu kalau aku tidak mencintainya, oleh sebab itu ia merasa terkhianati dan ingin bercerai. Aku, aku—bahkan sampai saat ini, aku masih mencintaimu, aku—"

"Hentikan!" Sakura mendorong Sasori agar pelukannya terlepas, wajahnya memerah dan air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja, seperti ada ledakan dalam kepalanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyadarkannya kalau kini segala sesuatu di antara mereka sudah berbeda dan tidak lagi sama, "Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu pada istrimu, atau perasaanmu padaku, kamu tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang, kita sama-sama punya kehidupan sendiri, kamu dengan pilihanmu dan aku dengan jalanku. Kalau kamu berpikir pertemuan ini bisa memperbaiki sesuatu di masalalu, kamu salah. Aku sudah bahagia dengan dengan kekasihku saat ini, kamu juga sudah punya istri, tidak peduli bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, dia tetap istrimu."

Sakura beranjak secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memuntahkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, menjauhi Sasori, menolak semua kebenaran yang dikatakan hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke yang sudah begitu sabar menghadapi semua sifatnya selama ini, walau kadang kala ada beberapa masalah yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang, meski Sakura tahu betul siapa pemilik hatinya. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar rawat itu, ekspresi Sasori yang terluka sempat tertangkap oleh retina matanya. [**end**].

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**note**: kalo boleh jujur sebenernya ini melenceng jauh dari apa yg pengen saya tulis sebelumnya. Dari genre romance-komedi yang entah karna kerasukan apa malah jadi dorama kaya giniiii *ngumpet dipelukan Itachi* tapi saya harap minna-san memakluminya ya, saya emang labil huhuhu. Ini ceritanya mengambil 'rumah sakit' sebagai temanya, dan buat judul, home disini itu maksudnya 'hati', jadi Sakura berpikir kalau Sasori bukan lagi tempat hatinya berada atau bisa kalian terjemahkan sendiri ;). Mohon dimaafkan jika banyak kesalahan, dengan adanya contoh fanfiksi ini diharapkan bisa sedikit membantu minna-san semua , anw SEMANGAT MENGIKUTI EVENT ALM III YAAAA MINNAAA \(v.v)/

salam kecuuuuppp dari panitia paling seksiii :*:*:*


End file.
